


Weird you or weird me?

by petyll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Violence, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Comfort Food, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Depression, Drama, Fucked Up, Ghosts, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Naruto is evil, Naruto is older than Sasuke, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Semi-Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Travel, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Torture, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: Sasuke's life is sad and lonely, his only motivation to continue living is revenge. However, a forbidden jutsu that is carried out in the future will turn his life into a living hell.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	Weird you or weird me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> Here's the new version, just a little different from this fic. I sincerely hope you enjoy it even a little bit.

_You always were like this?_

_I used to think you were a dope, but now I'm not sure who you are. The little boy who used to wear goggles, pull pranks and dream of becoming Hokage, or the tall guy with the devilish look that tortures me nonstop._

_The two of you are the same but different in so many ways. It’s confusing._

_I wonder… Why didn't I pay more attention that day? If I had been more aware, none of this would have happened and, maybe, my life wouldn't be such a mess._

_Feeling scared every day is exhausting…_

_…the pain is burning me…_

_I'm losing my mind…_

_And yet—_

_________________________________________

Another normal day started, or so it seemed.

Kakashi took team seven to the offices for their daily assignment. They'd been together for a while, so working together was starting to be an easy task. Well, not exactly easy, but Kakashi had his ways of making it all work, in some strange ways.

"Team seven. A cat went missing two days ago, here's the picture," said the man without even looking them in the eye.

"AAAHH!! Another cat?" Naruto complained out loud. "We're ninjas, not pet finders." The boy shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the floor at once, frowning.

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi. Every mission is important, no matter what it is," Sasuke said as he averted his eyes from him.

Kakashi and Sakura rolled their eyes. No matter how many times they saw these two fightings, it was always either fun or uncomfortable to watch.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "If you are so responsible, go and find it for yourself," he replied in a shrill voice.

"Of course, I don't need any help from you." After saying that, Sasuke left alone.

"Naruto, because of you Sasuke-kun got angry. When are you going to mature?" The girl came out crying out her teammate's name.

No matter how many times he saw Sakura running after Sasuke, that uncomfortable pain in his chest reminded him how painful it was to have an unrequited love. "Sakura-chan..."

A couple of hours elapsed. Sasuke was in the woods looking for the cat, and no matter how much he wandered around, the animal appeared nowhere. At that time, Sasuke thought Naruto was right to complain. If they continued with these kinds of missions, he would never be able to get stronger. Nor would he be able to defeat that man.

"Shit..." he clenched his fist and hit a nearby tree with all his strength.

In that very moment, he could hear something moving in the bushes behind him. It wasn't an animal, it was a person, a ninja. A very powerful one. Sasuke stood still, waiting to be confronted by the ninja. Which would happen at any moment, as his bloodlust was strong enough to send a chill down the boy's back. He was ready to fight whoever it was, yet, time was running so slowly that the wait began to seem eternal, and only thirty seconds had passed.

Though something was off, the more he felt the presence, the more familiar it became. A nostalgic feeling enshrouded his body. The feeling was so overwhelming that tears began to run through his face nonstop.

"I GOT YOU!"

That cry took Sasuke by surprise. It was Naruto, who jumped from the top of a tree and landed right in front of him.

Naruto smiled proudly as he held the cat over his head. "I have beaten you, Sasuke. This proves that I am a better ninja than—" When he realized Sasuke was crying, he felt a rock sinking his stomach all the way to his feet. “Sasuke… I…”

A sound coming from the bushes echoed in Sasuke's ears like a thunder. He covered Naruto's mouth so quickly that some of his fingers ended up inside his mouth. "Don't move and keep quiet."

The aura emanating from Sasuke was so threatening that Naruto followed his instructions without a second thought. The two boys were there, standing in the middle of the woods, surrounded by the presence of that stranger.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the bushes in front of them.

Naruto could feel it. A penetrating gaze that pierced those bushes right between his eyebrows. It was the first time he wanted to embrace Sasuke. Naruto was so terrified, he just wanted someone to save him from that evil and monstrous presence.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi's voice scared Naruto to the point of tears. He even threw the cat in his face as he screamed frantically.

"AAAAHHH!! We’re going to be killed!!!"

Sasuke tried to keep his attention on the bushes, but with the interruption, the presence faded away. It was as if no one had hidden there in the first place. Still, he was so sure of what he had felt, that no matter what, he would find out who was there spying on him.

Night fell, and Sasuke was back in the woods. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to go alone in the darkness, but he had to find out what was going on. The boy moved with dexterity as he knew the woods like the back of his hand. Still, he felt anxious. His skin bristled with every step he took, and a cold sweat covered his forehead. The one who was hiding during the midday hour was there again, and Sasuke could feel the presence in a flash.

 _Is that you?_ The thought of that man looking for him crossed his mind. Either way, he knew it was impossible, as the presence was far too different.

Hours went by, and the moon was high in the starry sky. By then, Sasuke had lost all his energy and was quite tired. Perhaps that presence was in his mind and no one was there. Being imprisoned by a horrible past leaves very serious after-effects, and delusions of persecution seemed to add to the list. That’s what Sasuke thought with a desolate smile.

On his way home, Sasuke had to walk through all those empty houses. No matter how many years had passed since the incident, he could still see the corpses and blood running at every corner. It didn't matter how hard he tried not to look directly there, but the hairs standing on end all over his body made him experience that horrible feeling again. The bloodbath which refused to abandon his mind.

A creaking sound from a dilapidated door was the way his arrival was announced.

“… I’m home...”

Sasuke wrinkle his nose, just always. The smell of death that lingered in his house was horrifying, and yet, it had become his only companion.

The boy took off his shoes and walked directly to the room where his parents had been murdered. He sat down on the floor and looked at the corpses there. Actually, there were only clothes placed in the same position as the bodies were years ago. Sasuke himself placed them in their proper position. The boy hugged his legs and sank his face between his knees.

"Mom, Dad. I don't want to live any longer."

Morning came, and as usual, Sasuke was awake staring at the clothes on the floor. Recalling over and over the moment when he found their dead bodies. Milky white and lifeless eyes, dried up blood, and… the emptiness of what it used to be a home. The hand that he most longed to reach for, took away everything he loved. The only thing he had left was an infinite emptiness in his heart.

A chirping sound made him snapped to his senses. Sasuke looked out the window. It was time to get ready and meet his team. He took a shower and went to the kitchen, drank a glass of water, and ate an apple he had cut from his tree. A tree that his mother used to take care of, and now he treasured as if it were the most valuable thing in the world.

Sasuke put his shoes on, then opened the noisy door.

“… I’m leaving…”

The day passed as usual. The girls gossiping around him and smiling for who knows what reason, Naruto being a nuisance and, as always, the pain piercing his heart mercilessly. Just a typical day.

"Sasuke-kun, I... I want to know if you want to walk home with me."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. He looked at her with a blank expression, not understanding why she was interested in him. Either she liked being ignored, or he just became her personal challenge. That is why he couldn’t take an interest in her.

"I don’t want to, stop bothering me," he said with harshness.

"Oi, Sasuke, why are you such a jerk?" Naruto took a step between them and looked at him with disdain. "I can't understand why all the girls are in love with you."

"Those girls are selfish, only thinking about what they want. They see me as a mere object they want to possess as if I had no feelings whatsoever. That's why I don't give a shit about any of them."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You self-centered bastard!!" He wanted to beat up Sasuke. He was tired of his attitude towards Sakura, but before he could do anything, Kakashi grabbed his fist.

"You are free to go today. There is no new mission." After Kakashi said that, he pulled out an envelope that was in one of his pockets.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei? The other teams have new assignments, why not us? Why? Why?" Naruto asked endlessly as usual.

"Slow down. I was talking to Sakura, you two have a mission.” Kakashi handed the envelope to Sasuke.

For a couple of days now, on the outskirts of Konoha, some people had reported a stranger wandering around. Since nothing out of the ordinary had happened, they thought that it might be someone not dangerous, but it was best to take precautions. This mission in itself didn’t require ninjas of higher rank, as most times, the intruder had only been a homeless person. That’s why the genins were in charge of these missions.

The two boys prepared to leave. However, they both were in a bad mood. The trip wasn’t the problem, since it wasn’t that far away. What bothered them was the fact that they had to work together, as a team.

Sasuke took the lead. Thanks to his speed, it was an easy task to leave Naruto behind. He wanted to be alone... It wasn't just a desire, it was a necessity. Since the incident in his family, Sasuke became distant. He didn’t want to get attached to anyone, no matter what. The burden he carried on his shoulders was so heavy that if he allowed anyone to get close to him, sooner or later his burden would crush them to ashes. For this reason, he decided to be alone. Still, Naruto kept coming to his mind, though not for good reason, quite the contrary. Despite that, he resented being so aware of him.

A rattling coming from behind, made Sasuke halted in his tracks. Someone was following him very closely, though his efforts failed to locate who was. Unable to see anything, he decided to close his eyes and use his sense of hearing. Sasuke focused all his attention on the sounds around him. At that moment, he could even hear the sound of ants climbing a nearby tree.

"This time, you will be mine."

The boy opened his eyes, pulled out a kunai, and activated his sharingan, yet, nothing was around. His body was so stiff that all his muscles were sore. The tension he experienced drove him into a state of alertness so deep that he ended up becoming a beast waiting to attack.

"Sasu—"

At the sound of that voice, Sasuke threw himself in rage against the person who tried to pronounce his name. But once he saw that it was Naruto, he managed to come to his senses.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto stood up as he dusted off his clothes.

Sasuke walked away from him, clenching his kunai in an attempt to recover. The voice he heard before was Naruto's, only the pitch was a little different. Despite that, he cannot say if Naruto uttered those words, or if it was a product of his imagination.

As soon as they arrived at the designated point of the mission, they both contacted the leader of the region. The man explained in great detail what had happened. It seemed that things were slightly more complicated than they thought. For that reason, Sasuke thought about the presence he felt in the woods.

"Oi! Wake up, Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted in front of him as he waved his arms. "Really, what's wrong with you? The old man told us to start there."

The place they were sent to was desolate. There were some houses in ruins, even grass was growing on the eroded walls. Sasuke looked at every corner with the utmost care. He felt that something was terribly wrong, as the danger emanating from that place was almost tangible. Someone was there. Someone powerful and threatening. A chill began to creep up his back. He was afraid.

Not caring about anything but running away, the boy decided to quit the mission.

"Naruto, we have to—"

When he turned to look for his partner, Sasuke almost fainted from the shock. In front of him was someone who looked exactly like Naruto, but older. The man was carrying the younger Naruto, who was unconscious as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"Hi, Sasuke." The older Naruto smiled broadly. It was a terrifying smile, the embodiment of evil.

Sasuke was so frightened that he ended up on the floor, shivering in a pool of his own urine.

"Your face full of dread always turns me on." After saying that, the man licked his lips slowly.

...

..

.

Black.

Everything was pitch black as if nothing exists. Was it the void? Or hell?

Sasuke tried to walk in that sinister place. He was all by himself, no one or anything was around. The only thing was a faint sound, a dripping sound. The boy was confused, despite that, he mustered all the courage he had left. He clenched both his fists and started walking. With every step he could felt the softness of the floor, it was similar to walking on a marshmallow. His feet sunken with every movement. The weird texture of that place was creeping him out. Not only because of the strange softness but also due to the dampness that reached his ankles.

"No! Please, I'm begging you to forgive my sins."

"I don't want to die!"

"You are a traitor! A disgrace to the clan!"

"Stop crying, you monster!"

Those screams came from all over the place. It was impossible to tell where they came from. And they were so loud, Sasuke felt his head was about to explode.

"I'm just asking you one thing. Don't kill your little brother, he’s innocent."

Sasuke froze when he heard that voice, for that voice was his mother's. He could felt like his stomach sunk deep down on his entrails. How long had it been since he'd last heard his mother's voice? Without a doubt, he ran as fast as he could trying to find where the voice came from.

"Mom! Mom!" the boy cried out as much as he could, but as soon he opened up his mouth, the shouts stopped.

What was going on? Was he dreaming? No, it couldn't be true. Everything was real, it wasn't a dream. No dream could be so vivid.

"Itachi, don't kill Sasuke!"

The voice this time came from beneath his feet. Sasuke bent down to explore the floor with his bare hands. Everything down there was slimy, so it wasn't easy to know what he touched. When he tried to get on his feet again, something rolled to him. He felt a huge lump on his throat, but despite the fear, the boy bent down and picked whatever-it-was up.

Out of nowhere, a white light bathed the whole place. Sasuke blink a couple of times, then he could saw his surroundings. Corpses mutilated were everywhere. An obscene amount of bloody flesh covered the floor, like some sickly kind of carpet. All of them, every single corpse… was his family, his clan.

"Sasuke, my baby, you're so beautiful."

The thing on his hands talked. He could feel hair hanging between his fingers. A weird cold took over him. Hundreds of chills flooded his entire body. And an even colder sweat run down his face.

"I'm so happy to see you again."

Sasuke looked down, and indeed, he was holding his mother's head. His eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of his neck bristled. He couldn't believe his eyes, and yet was seeing something he won't ever forget. The severed head of his mother was smiling in his hands. The skin felt warm, the hair ticklish his hands, and the blood running nonstop from her neck was wetting his legs.

“You won’t say hi to mom?”

He was far more than just terrified. The air didn’t get to his lungs, as if someone was choking him. His whole body trembled in horror. He wanted to cry, but his eyes were dried. Seemed like his soul had abandoned his body.

Out of nowhere the countenance of his mother's face changed.

“You’re weak. That’s why we all die.” After saying that, the head started melting in his hands. The distorted face was looking at him with disapproval and hatred. “YOU LET US ALL DIE!!!”

The boy was shaking. From his hands were hanging threads of hair covered in glutinous melted flesh. And those last words echoed in his head, louder and louder, increasingly painful, increasingly frightening.

“I’m… I’m so sorry…” whispered with trembling lips that dripped with saliva. His eyeballs looked as if they would come out of their sockets.

“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry…“ He was out of his mind, no longer in control of his own self.

# “I’m so sorry!!!“

.

..

…

“Come back.”

…

..

.

As if a spell had been cast on him, Sasuke woke up.

The boy tried to open his eyes, but they were burning, which made his vision blurry. He tried to rub them with his hands, but something stopped him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not move his arms or any other part of his body at will.

“How was the reunion?”

 _That voice… It is Naruto’s voice!_ Instantly he remembered everything. That diabolic man was still with him.

“I had to u-use some of… some of my better tricks to ma-make that possible,” his voice sounded weird, it was like he was out of breath.

Sasuke’s body was numb. Thousands of pins and needles craving their way in his torso, kept creating a prickling sensation. Also, a dull pain shooting down his back, and a tingling that weakened his fourth limbs. Despite all this, he could tell something was happening to him. A slight warmth took hold of his belly, a strange sensation he had never experienced before. Something was pressing from within, giving him a sense of fullness, as if he'd eaten a lot.

After several blinks, his eyesight returned. And the first thing in his line of sight was Naruto facing him. The man was completely naked, sweating profusely, moving back and forth while pushing his body against him. Several drops of sweat landed on the boy's cheeks. At the same time, wet and indecent sounds echoed throughout the room.

He was being raped.

Naruto pulled out his wet hair that prevented him from seeing clearly. "So, you finally figured it out." His eyes resembled those of a maniac. He was so ecstatic that his grin showed his frenetic mood.

That man used a hideous jutsu to rape him. Sasuke felt filthy, although what angered him most was what the man did inside his head. He dared to use the memory of his mother to torture him. Sasuke wanted to kill him, but his body was so numb, he couldn't even move a finger. Which made the idea of defending himself impossible.

"I wasn't expecting you... you to be awake. T-This was supposed to be for my own pleasure." His flushed face dripping with sweat was so lustful and alluring that Sasuke had to avert his eyes.

Sasuke's body began to regain sensitivity. His skin felt sticky from the sweat of both of them. He also noticed something bulky filling his bowels, pressing hard on one spot. Every time that soft spot was touched, his whole body lifted up. It was as if lightning struck his entire body, from the toes to the head. Leaving behind waves of shivers.

Naruto swung his hips sharply, and each time his cock went deeper, Sasuke's belly bulged. The sight made him chuckle. He was so engrossed in looking the boy’s belly, he didn’t notice when Sasuke threw himself at him, trying to break free.

However, his attempt failed miserably. Only a blow to the face was necessary to end his escape dreams.

Naruto shook his fist. "Wow! I can't believe your 12-year-old version can withstand my paralysis jutsu. You are some piece of work."

Roughly, he held Sasuke by the shoulders and, with all his strength, shoved his way into his feeble body. Sasuke trembled beneath Naruto’s big frame, feeling powerless and pitiful. Once again, life proved to him that he was nothing but a weak being. Someone who couldn’t protect himself or anyone else. He had been reduced by that monster to be a rag doll that was at his mercy.

Sasuke’s body eventually went totally free from the jutsu. All the sensations return to his body in the worst moment. He could feel his anus tearing. It stung so bad, it was like needles in fire were being stuck inside him. Despite that, every time the man's cock slipped in, his anus sucked it in with such a force, he felt his guts would pop out of his body at any moment.

Naruto looked at him and laughed out loud, he was having a hell of a time. “HAHAHAHA!! You're ridiculously cute. Now I get why all the girls liked you.”

Sasuke gasped for air, letting the blood he was holding in his mouth flow to his collarbones. The blood was bright vermilion, and thanks to the moonlight, it shone beautifully. Naruto stopped laughing to look at him in awe. He was hypnotized by the scene before him.

"Blood is what suits you best. Although, because of that I always got carried away and ended up killing you." He bent down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "This time I'll be careful to not break you too soon, I swear.”

 _This time?_ Sasuke couldn't understand what it meant. Even so, that thought dissolved in his mind when the severe pain made him lose consciousness.

_________________________________________

Soft sheets flowing over his body created a gentle yet hurtful breeze.

Sasuke opened his swollen eyes scarcely. His entire body hurt excruciatingly. Which was more hurtful, his aching flesh, or his crushed pride? A lump in his throat exploded into faint sobs, and tears streamed down his haggard face.

Why was something like this happening to him? Why didn't anyone realize he needed help? After all, he was only a boy who lost his entire family. Perhaps the answer was obvious... No one really cared about what might happen to him. After all, he was only a member of a cursed clan that no one dared mention.

A huge, muffled sigh put an end to his crying. Sasuke was so exhausted that his gaze went blank, fixed on the ceiling. He was all alone, just as always. Suddenly, Naruto came to his mind. Not that sadistic monster, but his teammate. The Naruto for whom he felt angry, the one who made him feel he was still alive and could experience all sorts of emotions as a normal person.

 _Is he alive?_ Sasuke felt anxious, as he had no recollection whatsoever of what happened on the outskirts of the village.

The boy tried to sit on the bed, but as soon as he moved his hand, he could feel someone lying right next to him. He panicked at the sight of Naruto. The man was sleeping soundly in an awkward position with his naked body barely covered by the thin sheet. As peaceful as he looked, a horrific aura surrounded him, so powerful, it filled the entire room. Sasuke lifted off the sheet and saw his naked body. The sight made him retch. His torso was covered with bite marks, hickeys, and scratches. It seemed that Naruto took things to another level when he lost consciousness.

Such helplessness took away his pride, knowing that he had been reduced to nothing without any resistance on his part. Sasuke looked at the man with rage. It was then he realized he had no idea who he was. Was he really Naruto but older? Could that be possible?

Using his sharingan he discovered the truth. The one who was beside him really was Uzumaki Naruto. A shiver crept up his back, as the thoughts accelerated inside his head. Images of the assault, he was subjected to, repeated over and over before his eyes blending with the face of young Naruto. Sasuke felt like throwing up. Not only his memories made him felt awful, but also, the whole room reeked of the essence of the vile act.

He needed to run away from there.

Sasuke tried to get out of bed, but his body failed to respond as he had hoped. With only the first step he ended up on the floor. His hips ached so badly, he couldn't keep his balance, not to mention how weak his legs were. Having no other choice, he was forced to crawl on the ground. Which was painful for him because his body was quite sensitive. Although it wasn't all bad news, luckily for him the door was open, meaning he could get out easily.

Naruto, who was awake the whole time, sat up in bed and grinned. Feeling very pleased over what he had just witnessed. "Let's see if you can get lower than that, Sa-su-ke-chan." His insane gestures cast a further shadow on his face.

Morning showed up, and Sasuke was in his usual place. Leaning against the cold wall, staring at his parents' clothes. His little bare body shook, though it wasn't from the cold. Despite knowing it was only a jutsu, he could still see his mother's severed head on his hands.

"I-I'm rea… really sorry," he muttered slowly with trembling lips.

Naruto opened the door and looked at the boy with contempt. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you come back to bed?"

Sasuke didn’t answer.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Come have breakfast, it's almost time for you to meet your team." As he got no answer again, he went into the room and crouched down. When their faces were at the same height, Naruto held Sasuke's chin. "If you don't come, I'll rape you again. Here, in front of your parents."

Sasuke wanted to punch him in the face, but he knew well what the result would be. He couldn't be reckless or driven by rage. He must inquire why he had gone to that timeline and then, based on that, he could figure out a way to defeat him. Thus, for the time being, he had no choice but to follow his orders.

After putting some clothes on, he went straight to where Naruto was waiting for him. The boy was scared and nervous. Nevertheless, he was aware of the fact that he had to stomach all those emotions to get some answers. In the kitchen, Naruto was facing the stove, pouring something soupy on a plate. When he turned back, he smiled wide at Sasuke. This took the boy by surprise.

"All right! You can now eat."

On the table were white rice, miso soup, rolled scrambled eggs, and sausages. Sasuke sat down and ate the rice. He had no appetite at all, although, he had to stick to his plan. And after a few mouthfuls, he placed the chopsticks on the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything you want, as long as you finish your breakfast first." Naruto smiled as he stared at him. “I need you to gain some weight. You're so skinny that the bones in your pelvis hurt my dick."

Sasuke wanted to punch him on the face. Even so, he could control himself. And within a short time, the plates on the table were empty. Sasuke was very nauseous, but managed to finish all the food. He wiped his mouth, then proceeded with the interrogation again.

"How did you travel back in time?"

Naruto rubbed his chin for a few seconds. He looked so confused, it seemed he didn't know the answer to that question. "Hmm... I think a ninja used a forbidden jutsu on me. Different realities and timelines opened up and I got lost in a strange place for many years. Then I learned how to open portals and here I am."

Sasuke wondered if he should believe him, as he had no reason to respond to him at all. Still, he decided to continue. "Years? How long it was?"

"I've been traveling through different eras for over eight thousand years." Naruto's face changed. A strange grimace took over his face. "I've lived longer than any other living thing. There are things that even in your worst nightmares would never appear."

Sasuke gulped down saliva to clear his throat, and before he could utter a word, Naruto interrupted him.

“Let me set the record straight before you go on with your little scheme against me."

Naruto kicked the table against the wall, making a big fuss, as it shattered just like the plates. The man's eyes seemed to spit fire, he was displeased. Sasuke could do nothing but stare in horror at the one in front of him. Something was wrong, his instincts yelled at him to run, but his legs refused to respond. Before he realized it, Naruto approached, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him to the ground.

"Neither will you defeat me, nor will you discover what I do not want you to know. I'm only here to rape you till I feel satisfied. All I want is to taint every inch of your existence and see how you beg me for mercy. That is all, there is no hidden agenda."

At that moment… the real hell broke loose on him.

Merciless shivers.

Saliva thickening and clogging his throat.

Burned skin.

And semen… refusing to show up.

Right there, in the cold floor of the kitchen. The naked body of Sasuke was lying. Naruto's weight pinned him down. His chin was against the floor, bumping repeatedly. And his bare chest was covered with tiny bloody spots, because he was over the shattered table and the shards of the broken plates.

The man’s hand was moving faster and faster. The thin skin of Sasuke's dick stung from friction. But no matter how good his handjob was, nothing occurred. Naruto sat on the floor and looked at Sasuke quite annoyed. He got tired… Just as he was about to leave, something interesting popped up before him. He took the chopstick that was nearby and stick it in the boy’s urethra.

A cry slipped through Sasuke's lips. He covered, as fast as he could, his mouth with his trembling hands. The commotion stirred up from something entering his body was horrendous. He squeezed his eyes tight to stop the tears from running down.

"Come on, jerk off for me," he stared at him with a straight face. "Do it now, or I'm going to push the chopstick even deeper." As he said that he place his finger at top of the chopstick.

Sasuke sat with his legs spread open. It was quite the view for the man.

“What are you waiting for?”

The boy took his dick between his hands. It hurt so much that even the slightest rose was unbearable. The chopstick made his glans swell. It was so bad, that small red drops began to gather at the tip. Despite the pain, the boy did as he was told. He masturbated in front of the lascivious eyes of that nasty man. He bit his lips, he had to come quickly. He had to do it quickly if he wanted to get away from him. But every time he pressed at the top, the chopstick sank deeper and deeper, digging into his cavity.

Naruto smiled wickedly, as he squeezed Sasuke's dick tightly. The pressure was such that the semen held in it, exploded sending the chopstick into the air.

“Well done.”

Sasuke left the house and remained standing at the doorstep. A single night had elapsed, although a great deal occurred within such a short period of time. He still couldn't process half of it. The adrenaline he'd been subjected to was almost gone, so he was feeling the aftermath of the awful night and morning. His whole pelvic area was sore, and his dick was completely swollen. Even the thin and soft fabric of his underwear chafed every time he moved. His hips were so weak that his knees were bending without even a warning. And his neck... well, his entire body was in agony.

The hickeys and other marks were so visible he had to wear a long-sleeved turtleneck. His everyday attire would finally get a break. Luckily for him, the weather conditions helped, as it was so cloudy it seemed that the night had taken an extra turn. Which meant no one would notice his new clothes. Sasuke felt stupid for worrying about something so trivial at that moment. After a sigh, he walked over a few steps, trying to get a hold of his weakened body.

“Have a nice day.” Naruto leaned on the door frame, as he waved his hand slowly.

Despite knowing those words came from that monster, he couldn’t help but felt a warmth inside his chest. A feeling he longed for years, came from the wrong person. He turned around and glared at the one who was smiling at him blatantly. Sasuke gritted his teeth with such a fury that blood showed up from one corner of his mouth.

The boy had no idea what he was supposed to do. Ask anyone for help? But he didn't know how in the world to do it. Even though he was only a child, he managed to live on his own without relying on anyone's help. However, this situation overwhelmed him greatly.

\- KONOHA’S DAY –

A huge sign was hanging in the center of the village, as every year. For several years now, one day was dedicated to the cleaning and restoration of Konoha. Ninjas of all ranks gathered punctually for this activity, which had become a tradition in the village.

Sasuke was caught in the crowd that began to gather in the village square. It seemed like every ninja in the village was there.

"Good morning, ninjas of Konoha!" the Hokage enunciated strongly, as a subtle smile peeked on his face. "Today is the time of year when we all gather to breathe new life into our beloved village."

Sasuke wasn’t listening at all, he was looking for Naruto. He needed to know if he was alright. No matter how hard he looked around, Naruto wasn't anywhere. Could that monster have done something to him? His heart sank at the thought.

“Sasuke-kun.”

He barely could hear the voice of Sakura calling him.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked the girl with concern.

The boy slightly nodded. He didn't have the strength to even utter a word. Sasuke was so lost in thought that he barely noticed when Kakashi arrived to give them directions. What he didn't understand was why he was giving them directions if the team wasn't complete. Naruto was absent.

 _Maybe I should go look for him... but, can I face him?_ A lump in his throat made him stop.

At the end, Sasuke could do nothing, so he tried to focus on the task assigned by Kakashi. He went to where Gai was gathering a team. A special team formed to clean up the village square, the most important area.

“Let’s work hard!” Gai screamed his lungs out as always while making a strange pose.

In spite of trying to concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Maybe something had really happened to him, but no one knew yet. Out of the blue, he could feel Naruto’s presence. The evil one. It was so close that he didn’t understand why no one else noticed if it was so powerful. Maybe the genins were unable due to his lack of experience, but even the chunins didn’t appear to be aware of the danger.

Sasuke focused all his attention on his surroundings. He had to find him, as it seemed he was the only one who could do it. Suddenly, something was spreading his buttocks. He froze, as he could also feel something sliding into his anus. The pain inflicted on him was severe, but the fear outweighed it.

_“You like this genjutsu? I came up with it just for you.”_

Naruto’s voice made Sasuke shrugged. He was being raped in front of all those people. He wanted to run to a place no one could see him tremble, but the thing pounding slowly into his body didn’t let him move. Sasuke was trapped right there, just hoping no one would realize what was happening to him.

“Sasuke, you're not going to help us?” said Shikamaru as he scratched the back of his neck.

Sasuke hid his flushed face by turning to the opposite side. He never had been popular with the boys, so he was used to being trashed behind his back. A few weeks ago that bothered him, but at that moment, he couldn't have been more grateful to be despised by his former classmates. Because it meant they wouldn't pay the slightest attention to him.

“If I had known you wouldn't do anything I would have asked Naruto for help instead of you.”

The Genins whispered about Sasuke, and then they all left. Leaving him all alone.

At that moment Sasuke finally caught his breath, panting with difficulty. His eyes filled with tears, not only because of how painful it was to breathe again, or for what that man was doing to him. Those were tears of impotency and embarrassment. As he could felt the eyes of every single person of the village over him.

 _Can really a genjutsu do this?_ A question that flowed through the boy’s mind endlessly.

_“I thought I made it clear this morning that you can only think of me, but you don't seem to understand. That's why I'm punishing you once again.”_

A wave of strange sensations made him feel sick again. Sasuke squatted. A strange heat crept into his bowels, not only burning him from the inside, but it also weakened his whole body. The boy looked around, and indeed, several ninjas were puzzled by his actions. He tried to overcome what was happening, but before he could get back on his feet, a pair of hands hold his waist. The boy startled when the thing that was invading his body started moving at a rapid pace. Thrusting way too deeper.

“Oi, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei told me to give you this bottle of..." shouted Naruto, but he went quiet after seeing his team mate's strange behavior. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Sasuke covered his mouth, trying to drown out the moaning that was pounding in his throat. He wanted so badly to hide, yet his body reacted in a way he wasn't expecting. A pulsating heat caused a familiar pain between his legs.

 _“Oh! You got hard just by looking at my chibi version.”_ Naruto mocked and laughed so hard at the embarrassment of his victim.

The boy tried to hide his erection by squeezing his thighs. “Sh-shut up…”

The younger Naruto clicked his tongue in anger. He simply couldn't believe that he walked all that way to bring him the water and, despite his efforts, Sasuke was so mean to him. ”If you don’t want the water is all right, more for me!” He uncapped the bottle and drank the water so quickly that it seeped from the sides of his lips, wetting his clothes.

At the same time, Sasuke's clothes were stained with precum.

_“Wow! You lust after me…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!”_

Unable to stop, the boy ended up lying on the floor. He was so humiliated that tears started streaming down his exhausted face. At that time he didn't care if people saw him, because he just wanted to disappear.

“Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay?” Naruto didn't know what he should do, so he tried the first thing that came to his mind. Tried to help him stand up to get him to the infirmary, but before he could even touch him, Sasuke stopped him.

“P-Please, don’t touch me, Usura...” His eyesight went black. He lost consciousness.

_________________________________________

A couple of hours later, Sasuke woke up. Though he decided to keep his eyes closed as he felt someone was by his side. He lacked the courage to face anyone. Especially if that someone was Naruto.

“Sasuke-kun?”

The boy opened his eyes and sat down looking around. “Where’s Naruto?”

“He went home just a moment ago.”

Sakura's answer gave him peace of mind. Because if Naruto had still been present, he wouldn't have known how to act in front of him. Sasuke sighed, letting go of some of the things that burdened him. But before he could feel any real relief, he realized that that man would be waiting for him at home, wearing that terrifying smile.

“Sasuke-kun, I…”

“Can I spent the night at your house?” he said it without even thinking twice. The only thing that went through his mind was running away from him.

“M-My… my house?!”

“Please, just tonight.”

The girl felt she'd pass out from the thrill. “OF COURSE!”

“But keep it a secret from your parents.”

Sakura arrived at her house and went straight to her room, using the excuse that she was exhausted by the cleaning day. As she went into her room, she hid everything that was embarrassing, which was several poems that she had written for Sasuke as well as several photographs of the boy. Once everything was set in place, she opened the window so he could come in.

“Thanks,” he said as he entered the room.

Although nothing happened as she had imagined it, as soon as Sasuke entered, he lay down on the futon that Sakura prepared for him and he didn't open his mouth at all.

“Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura lay down on her bed but was so nervous that she had trouble falling asleep. However, a peculiar aroma caused her to lose herself in a deep sleep.

Sasuke was alert, as he could feel his hair standing on end. Something was not right. But before he had a chance of doing anything, the threat was already upon him.

“So, you were hiding here.” Naruto grabbed Sasuke by one arm and pulled him up from the futon. Regardless of the force applied, the boy managed to put up some resistance. “You don't look happy to see me, yet you were waiting anxiously for me to show up. So funny you are.”

"Let me go." This time Sasuke was unwilling to let that man do as he pleased. He needed to protect not only himself but Sakura as well.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, as he looked around the room with zero interest. Even with his lack of interest, he looked absorbed, yet out of nowhere, gave Sasuke a tremendous knee to the stomach. The impact was so brutal that he ended up lying on the futon again, coughing his lungs out and vomiting jets of saliva.

"I prepared a special dinner to celebrate our second night together, and you—" the man suddenly kept in total silence. He stood in the same spot, without moving a muscle.

Sasuke struggled to his feet, though was in vain. Naruto's chakra overflowed from his body, an amount so massive that the entire room began to tremble. At the same time, a red dense mist covered his body. And despite such a display of power, it seemed that no one but he could be aware of it.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair and shoved the boy's face into his genitals. Not caring whether Sasuke could breathe or not, he kept pushing his head towards him. His body reacted to the rubbing, the blood flowed through his member causing him some discomfort.

“Give me a blowjob.”

As soon as Naruto released him. Sasuke squatted as he breathed heavily through his mouth. He went so long without breathing, he felt like he’d blackout at any moment.

“Didn’t you listen? I said give me a blowjob.”

Sasuke didn’t move at all. He knitted his eyebrows together and clenched his fists against the floor. “I-I won’t… do it.” His heart pounded like crazy. He had no idea where he got the courage to say that, but he wasn't willing to let that man rape him whenever he pleased.

Naruto says no word.

His sudden rage was gone, or so it appeared. He walked towards Sakura’s bed and sat beside the sleeping girl. He stared at her with a blank face. Then, in an outburst, he threw the sheets that covered her to the floor.

Sasuke could only look at him, he was paralyzed beyond the ability to even blink. He wanted to help Sakura, but there was something about Naruto that made him tremble to the core. It was not merely fear, it was something else. Something so terrifying that he could feel every single one of his cells being crushed by his very presence.

“If you won’t do it, then she’s going to take your place.”

Naruto pulled out his pants alongside his underwear, leaving his semi-erect dick exposed. He left the bed and went over to the girl's face. When he was in front of her, he slowly masturbated as he glanced at Sasuke, who was petrified.

“Sakura-chan, say AHHHHHH…”

The man places his thumb and index finger in the girl’s mouth to open it, and…

“D-Don’t do it… please… don’t do it,” he mumbled with teary eyes.

Naruto smirked at that beautiful sight. Sasuke begging was the ultimate aphrodisiac for him.

"So, are you going to suck my dick? Yes or no?"

Sasuke was repulsed, but he couldn't allow Sakura, who had nothing to do with them, to be engulfed in that horrible nightmare. He knelt. His face was in front of Naruto's stiff dick.

"Suck it till I come."

The boy opened his trembling lips but stopped at the last minute. He couldn't do it. However, Naruto was unwilling to let him go. He took the boy's head and stuck his cock in his open mouth. Sasuke struggled to shove him away with both hands, but it was useless. The man was pushing his cock so hard that only his gagging could be heard.

“Use your tongue or it'll take you longer to make me come. Or do you want Sakura to wake up to see you like this?”

The tears dangled from his chin, as well as the non-stop dripping from his nose. Sasuke felt the man's member hit the wall of his throat. The sensation of throwing up was worse and worse, he could feel something slowly crawling through his esophagus, but before it could reach the top, Naruto's semen flooded not only into his mouth but also pushed against the thing that tried to leave his body. Mixing everything in his stomach.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto trying to spit out his cum, but Naruto stopped him by covering his mouth with a hand.

“No, you should eat it. It's my precious seed I'm feeding you, don't reject it.”

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly and swallowed the gooey stuff.

“Good—”

Before Naruto finished his speech, Sasuke threw up on the futon. He threw up so much that his body ended up lying next to that puddle that had just left his body.

“You’re not a good boy.”

Sasuke opened his eyes, it was only a blink, and he was already home. He didn't understand what kind of genjutsu Naruto was using. Nevertheless, it was clear that the power that man wielded was far beyond his understanding.

“Dinner would be ready in ten minutes. Go wash up.”

Sasuke stared at him. He couldn’t believe how much Naruto’s attitude change. Just a moment ago, he humiliated him in the worst way possible. And now, he had to handle another of his mood swings.

Both of them sat down at the table. It was brimming with delicious-looking food, and not only that, the smell evoked a sense of nostalgia in Sasuke. Again his house felt like the home he had lost.

"Come on, have as much as you want." Naruto smiled widely, just as his version of that era used to.

Sasuke’s mind went to pieces, he no longer knew if he was awake or if he was trapped in a nightmare. That was it, he still was the prey of the strange genjutsu Itachi used on him the day he wiped out the entire clan. That has to be true. It all makes sense. Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he burst into a hysterical laugh. His eyes widened to such an extent that the iris seemed to quiver in the sclera.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

“You aren’t real… YOU ARE A HALLUCINATION!!!”

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Sasuke rushed down the corridor to the right of the dining room. The boy was completely out of his mind, yet his demeanor changed as he reached the last door in the corridor. The door was blocked with a pair of cross-shaped woods.

"Itachi!!! I'm going to get you out of there right now!!!"

The boy shouted violently as he ripped out the woods with his bare hands. Once the door was opened, Naruto came to him and hit him on the back of the head, knocking Sasuke unconscious. Then he peeked into the room, and what he saw inside surprised him.

"Well, there you are," Naruto smiled as he held Sasuke up from the floor. "I'll be right back with you, I have to take care of my sweetheart first."

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto using a healing jutsu to heal his hands. The boy averted his eyes from him. He was tired, both physically and mentally.

Out of nowhere, a gentle breeze sent a chill down his spine. A window was open, the bigger one. Sasuke stared at the sky. The clouds looked cracked, and from the cracks, a tiny bit of the moonlight came through. He felt like the sky, his soul was cracking in the most miserable way.

"What happened?"

Naruto lifted one eyebrow and glanced at him. “You had a nervous breakdown. That reminds me that I need my notebook.” He took a notebook out of his jacket and started writing. He was so engrossed in it, he didn't notice when Sasuke lost consciousness again.

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead before heading back to Itachi's room. 

In the room there where only a bed and a nightstand with a lamp. He grinned as he sat on the dusty bed. From the shadows, a human figure emerged. It was Sasuke, but it was a man in his early thirties and was a ghost.

“So you were hiding in your big brother's room. Don't tell me you think he'll come to your rescue.”

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at him. “How many times are you going to kill me?”

“Hmm… I don't know, maybe a thousand times or even more.”

Sasuke frowned. No matter the thousands of years he'd been at his side, he still couldn't get used to Naruto's wickedness. “This time what are you going to take from me?”

Naruto raised his head, showing with pride the sharingan shining in both of his eyes.

“Everything.”

Sasuke opened his eyes, he was startled. That was a dream or reality? The boy’s mind was so messed up, he wasn’t sure of anything at that point. He sat on the bed and look through the window, still was night. It seemed he slept for just a couple of hours, or maybe an entire day or days. He remained there without moving or even blinking, just looking way beyond he had ever done. But it didn’t matter how far he looked. The answer he needed was anywhere to be found.

Freedom.

That little thing we all possess yet no one value until it’s gone.

A familiar sting between his legs made him frowned and felt relieved at the same time. The rape of that night went easy on him thanks to his unconsciousness. Only the aftermath of the horrible act remained.

The boy lay in bed again. “Mom, dad… Can I die now?”

Morning came and Naruto was cooking as usual. When he wasn't torturing Sasuke, he was cooking for him. A strange way to spend a day. Still, Naruto felt he was doing the right thing. In his wicked head, everything was seen in an entirely different light.

“Let him go,” said the older Sasuke as he appeared in the kitchen. “I was the one who betrayed you, not him.”

“Shut up.”

“I shouldn't have done that to you. I was selfish and I ended up using you. I really love you, that wasn't a lie, but I had a family I couldn't leave behind.”

“I said to shut up.”

“That jutsu to bring you back from the past was a mis—”

“Are you deaf? I said... SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Naruto threw a knife at him. The knife went through Sasuke's immaterial body, ending up stuck in the wall. “It'll work this time. This Sasuke has no one to go back to but me. This time I'm the only one in his life.”

“Let him go, please.”

“NO!! HE IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE!!”

Sasuke was at the door looking at Naruto without understanding why he was screaming out loud at nothing. He was all alone, just getting angry by himself. The man glanced at him and continued cooking as if nothing had happened.

"Go wash your hands and get ready, it's almost time for breakfast."

The boy headed off to do as he was told. Not understanding what was going on, but knowing it was better not to inquire into the matter. When he came downstairs, the table was set, and as usual, it was full of food that looked delicious. Everything was perfect, and the smell was exactly like his mother's cooking, again. 

They both sat down at the table. Naruto was eating the ramen, but Sasuke made no move. He just sat there, motionless with a lost look in his eyes.

“So you don't like having sex with me, and neither does my cooking.”

Naruto stood up violently and took Sasuke by the arm. He dragged the boy to the door, and then he threw him into the backyard. Sasuke tried to get on his feet, but to prevent it, the man used a genjutsu. Leaving him lying on his stomach, gasping for breath.

Naruto started making a seal with his hands. Sasuke startled as he knew that seal. It was the fireball jutsu. "You are eating these apples, that's why you don't eat what I cook."

“Don't do... don't do it…” He tried to shout louder, but the jutsu didn't allow him.

"Then say you love me. Say it wasn't a mistake to bring me back from the past... SAY IT!!!

Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about, but the whole situation was too frightening for him. This time Naruto was out of control. The man had become a true monster with a desire for blood. Sasuke could feel his murderous gaze piercing through his bones, making him feel like prey that was about to be hunted.

“I get it, loud and clear. In response, I'm going to destroy all your precious memories, one by one.”

Naruto burned down the tree. The flames cast a red light on Sasuke's tears, who never stopped struggling to free himself from that hideous jutsu. However, he could do nothing but weep and wail until his treasured memory was reduced to ashes.

"I'm not finished yet."

The man carried Sasuke in his arms and took him to the room where his parents had been killed. Uncertain about his plans, the boy fought his way out of it. Nevertheless, his body was paralyzed.

"Put on your mother's clothes right now."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd heard, and took a few steps back. As Naruto had taken the jutsu away it was time to escape. But before he could take another step, the man grabbed him by the shoulders and with brute force tore off his shirt.

"I thought I told you to put on your mother's clothes. Are you deaf?"

The man's menacing presence left him no choice. Sasuke took off his shorts and put on his mother's dress, trying to suppress the tears that were choking him. As he turned around, he was shocked to see Naruto wearing his father's clothes.

"I'm going to make you forget your parents so you can only think of me."

Naruto raped the boy once again, but this time it was different. He was thrusting viciously, he was out of his mind. An awful reddish gleam took over his blue eyes as his fangs grew larger and larger, peeking dangerously out of the corners of his mouth. Naruto wasn’t enjoying the act as usual. He was infuriated, digging his now-massive claws into the boy's soft, tender skin.

Sasuke wanted to scream at the top of his lungs due to the pain, but no sound came out of his trembling mouth. His fear seemed to outweigh all the pain he was being subjected to. Yet, screams weren’t needed to show his suffering. His face covered in tears was enough proof.

_Why death don’t come for me? Is it because… I deserve to suffer? Am I such a bad person?_

The punishment Sasuke was facing was so inhuman. He lost the will to fight; he lost the will to live. His body no longer belonged to him, now it was owned by that monster. His thighs were covered by several lines of blood that reached down to his knees. The sheets on which he mourned for his family were now covered with humiliation. At that moment, he only hoped for death, but life pleases no one.

“You won’t leave me, this time I won’t let you go! I’m going to drag you to my level, so you have no choice but to stay by my side!”

Those words were like poisonous daggers that slowly pierced his heart. There was no way out, no one was there to help him. The boy peeked aside, and to his surprise, saw a man looking sadly at him. It was… it was another Sasuke.

“Sorry,” as he said that tears ran through his face.

That voice took Naruto by surprise. “What are you doing here?” He got up from the floor and stood in front of the man. “LEAVE US ALONE!!”

Naruto released the genjutsu that kept his soul trapped with him, and the older Sasuke disappeared into thin air.

“That motherfucker just ruined my mood… Shit! Shit!”

Naruto left the room and closed the door with a loud slam.

Sasuke stayed in bed without understanding what had happened. When he saw his other self, he thought it was merely his imagination, but it certainly was real. An older version of him had also arrived at that time along with that nasty Naruto.

The boy was afraid. He didn't know what that other man's intentions were, but he wasn't willing to find out. His body, which had already given up fighting, regained some strength. Sasuke ran away as fast as he could. He didn’t stop to think how strong that monster was, of the chances of survival after escaping. All he wanted was to break free from Naruto.

The pain and the fear were destroying every part of his being, he couldn't bear it any longer.

Sasuke got to the center of the village. He had no idea how he got there, and so decided to hide in an alleyway nearby. Wrapping his naked body in the sheets he had taken before he left, he squatted, trying to hide as much as possible. But his attempt failed, he made a noise and someone heard him.

“Who’s there?”

Sasuke recognized that voice. It was Gai. The boy tried to get to his feet, but his feeble body stayed on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kakashi, who was passing by with Gai.

Both men froze at the sight of the boy shivering on the ground, with both legs stained with blood.

Kakashi took Sasuke to the hospital immediately. There the doctors told them everything the boy had gone through. Several rapes, physical abuse, which led to severe psychological damage. None of them could believe what they had just heard. Kakashi felt a great deal of guilt for not realizing it sooner. After all, it was his student.

"It's not your fault," said Gai with his eyes on fire. "Let's find out who did this."

They talked to Sasuke, trying to find out who the culprit was. But despite his efforts, the boy kept repeating the same line over and over again.

"I just fell... that's all."

Kakashi and Gai went to Sasuke's house to investigate exactly what had happened. They both knew Sasuke's level. He was far above a genin, he was much closer to being a chunin. So whoever attacked him must have been at their level or even higher. And all their doubts were cleared up the moment they set foot within the territory of the Uchiha Clan. Someone's powerful presence covered the entire place.

"The culprit is still here," said Gai.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan to look around carefully. But that chakra was beyond anything he had ever experienced.

“I had the same thing, but in both eyes.” Naruto appeared before them. Gai and Kakashi couldn’t believe who has the culprit. “So, tell me…” Naruto's countenance changed abruptly. He looked almost as if he were a demon. “WHY THE FUCK DO YOU TWO HAVE THE NERVE TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS BOY AWAY FROM ME?!”

Naruto lunged at both men, half transformed into the kyuubi.

After several attempts, Sasuke managed to leave the hospital without being seen. Then he ran faster than ever in his life. Gai and Kakashi were in danger of being killed because of him. In case something terrible happened to them, he would be the only one to blame. Sasuke ran and ran, his legs were shattered, he could feel the veins throbbing at such a speed that it was like they would suddenly burst. Yet he didn't care about anything else but getting there before that monster did the unthinkable.

Sasuke felt how his heart pounded violently. He had to get there as soon as possible, although... it was needless to go. That's how it was, someone as helpless as he was, what could do. The boy halted in his tracks and instantly ended up on his knees at the ground. Tears streamed down his face without understanding why.

"Damn it!" he cried out in desperation.

Truth was, his body wouldn't let him move forward. He was so terrified that he didn't even have the strength to do anything to help those who were risking themselves on his behalf.

The boy pushed himself to his feet, but something on the ground shocked him to death.

"You're still so weak that you'll never be able to protect anyone." His mother's head was looking at him with hatred and contempt.

"Mo—" Before he could speak any further she interrupted him.

"Now you will go home only to find a new bloodbath, and all due to your damn weakness. Your damn weakness is going to send more people to their deaths." Suddenly a foul black substance erupted from her mouth. "Those unfortunate men are going to rot into oblivion like me... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No... no..." Sasuke couldn't stop crying or trembling. Even though he knew that was just a sequel of the horrible jutsu Naruto used on him. He couldn't help but feel guilt and remorse for being so weak.

The boy gritted his teeth, wiped away his tears, and continued to walk home. He knew better than anyone what the outcome would be when he returned. Every inch of his being was aware that this time he could not escape the hell that man had created exclusively for him. That would be the last time he would ever see the light, just like anyone else.

Once he arrived, there was nothing different. Only a terrifying silence surrounded the houses. Sasuke kept on his way, for he knew that Kakashi and Gai must be there.

"You're finally here," exclaimed Naruto, who was standing on the roof of one of the houses. "Here's what you're looking for," after saying that, the man bent down and lifted something off the roof with both hands.

"Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto threw both men at Sasuke's feet with indifference. It was not even necessary to examine them, they were dead. That monster had taken their lives. And he was the only one to blame if he hadn't escaped they wouldn't have gone to face Naruto. Once again his weakness had brought death.

"Do you want me to bring them back to life?"

Sasuke looked at him without fully understanding what he said, though it was evident he would have that ability. "Yes, I beg you!"

Naruto approached Sasuke and looked him straight in the eye. He held him by the chin and kissed him. A kiss so tender, the boy's heart skipped a beat. Incredulous of what was happening, he only stared at him without fighting back.

"Fall in love with me."

_________________________________________

A couple of months went by and everything was back to normal. Kasashi and Gai were taking over their teams as usual. And once again no one knew anything about his situation.

Strangely, since Naruto asked him to fall in love with him, he stopped raping him. Now they just lived together. However, their interaction diminished, now they hardly saw each other, it seemed that Naruto was busy doing something else. Sasuke had no idea what was going on, yet he couldn't help but begin to have feelings for the man, even against his will.

What was happening to him? Did his rejection have anything to do with it?

Sasuke began to distance himself from everything. He even threw away all the belongings he still had from his parents. Every time he saw something of them again, he could not help but think of what happened that day, and an erection was the answer his body gave. In fact, he masturbated so many times a day that his health began to decline, for he also couldn't eat anything that wasn't cooked by Naruto.

"You seem to have done nothing but masturbate."

Naruto's voice made him rise from his lethargy. Sasuke was so happy to see him that he threw himself at the man and kissed him. He was so desperate than more than a kiss, it seemed he wanted to eat his face. The boy licked and bit his lips, his tongue tangled with the man's tongue. He lusted after him so badly, he even tore off his clothes. Sasuke nibbled on his nipples and ran his tongue down his abdomen. Once he got in front of his crotch, Naruto stopped him.

"I know you desire my version of this era, not me." The man walked away to button up his shirt. "If you want to have sex. Go and look for him, because if I do, you'll say it's rape."

After that encounter, Naruto disappeared again.

Sasuke stopped going to his team's meetings. He didn't want to see Naruto. Strangely, the anger he felt towards the older Naruto had turned to his teammate. Even he knew there was no point in that hatred, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you quitting to become a ninja?"

The boy turned his face away at the sound of Kakashi's voice. Not knowing what to say, he just walked away.

"Are you no longer interested in becoming strong to revive the glory of your clan, of your family?"

Sasuke stopped.

"I already have a new family to protect."

However, even though Sasuke tried to please Naruto, he still remained absent. The boy was sinking further and further into that devouring solitude. Loneliness that engulfed his body and suffocated him mercilessly.

Time followed its course.

One month.

Two months.

Six months.

One year.

Sanity had completely abandoned him. Sasuke had given up being a ninja. Now he was alone in his house, waiting for Naruto to show up at the door. Not only did he feel an overwhelming need to see him, but he wanted to seek revenge for making him suffer in such a way.

After so many months of self-isolation, Sasuke left his home and went to the village. Although he didn't do it to become part of society again. His motives were different.

For several days he stalked Naruto from the shadows. He knew his every move, even the smallest. He even knew how many times he ate or went to the bathroom. The boy was meticulously studying his former partner. For in his madness, he only wanted revenge and young Naruto became his target.

Sasuke waited inside his house, in the dark in anticipation of his victim's arrival. He felt ecstatic. Every second brought his blood to a boil. He couldn't believe the level of adrenaline in his body once you become a hunter.

Naruto got home, the boy was so distracted that only a blow on the back of the head was necessary to ignite that nonsensical revenge.

"You are mine now..."

Sasuke's voice woke his victim.

Naruto glanced around without understanding what was happening. He was gagged so he was unable to scream or make any sound. He was also naked with chains on his hands and feet. Apparently Sasuke had made sure to immobilize him altogether.

The place smelled musty and it was dark. It was some sort of rudimentary basement. The walls were woods holding up the surrounding soil. And inside the place, there was only an old oil lamp and a table at a corner.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you did to me." Sasuke took a kunai from the table and approached the frightened Naruto. "You did something to my head, so now I'm a fucking freak who can't live without you."

Sasuke ran the kunai over his naked skin, leaving a red line in its path. The cold metal made him feel a horrible chill that made him tremble a few times. Naruto closed his eyes, for there was nothing else he could do in that unfavorable situation.

The days passed, slowly as hell.

Naruto was surrounded by his urine and feces, all around him stank. No to mention the boy’s deplorable condition. As his only meals were water and apples, nothing else.

"It's been several weeks and you still look like a child... WHY DON'T YOU GET OLDER?!"

Sasuke's childish demands confused him. _Getting older? What does he mean by that?_

In the village, Kakashi and several other ninjas organized to search for Naruto. They had already combed the village and surrounding areas several times, but he was nowhere to be found. They were all tired, for all their efforts had been futile.

"Have you searched at Sasuke-kun's house?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura. The girl was right, no one ever thought to check the area. Nevertheless, he decided to go and do the search on his own. After Sasuke gave up his ninja status, the villagers alienated him, so it was best to avoid friction by going alone.

The man arrived at Sasuke's house, to his surprise no one was there. So he broke in to find out for himself whatever was happening in there. Kakashi searched in every room trying to find anything, whatever, but there was only a lot of dust and cobwebs. The house appeared as if it had been uninhabited for years.

"NOOOO!"

That one shouted caught him by surprise.

Kakashi ran all over the house. Once he got to the longest hallway of the house, he saw an enormous hole. The man went into what appeared to be a cave. Inside the small cave, he had to cover his nose, as the pestilence was unbearable. When Kakashi got to the door, he noticed it was open, so he quietly peeked inside to find out what was going on.

"I told you not to move."

Sasuke was cutting chunks of flesh from Naruto's thighs. Blood was dripping down his legs, creating a horrible kind of mud underneath him. The scene was so horrible, it took Kakashi several seconds to react.

"Drop that kunai and step away from Naruto!"

_______________________________________

The news of Sasuke losing his mind spread throughout the village. For a long time, it was the most commented story in all social circles. Some believed it was due to loneliness. Others blamed it on his evil genes. While others claimed that he was jealous of Naruto.

A special ward was created at the hospital for Sasuke. The boy couldn't go to the ninja prison because he was no longer one, but he couldn't go to a normal prison because of his abilities. Furthermore, the results of his psychological test made it clear that his condition was unique and needed to be treated differently.

"Why did you kidnap and torture Naruto?" the doctor asked.

Sasuke was wearing something like a straitjacket, which made him uncomfortable. "I want to take this off."

"First answer the question."

The boy glanced around casually and clicked his tongue. "I did it because he didn't grow old fast enough."

That was the answer he gave everyone because it was the truth after all. His truth.

At the end of the session, the boy stood up to be taken back to his cell. He placed his forehead on the wall waiting for the doctor to guide him. However, something was not right. A huge pool of blood formed near him, while a threatening presence filled the whole place. It was so overwhelming that even breathing was difficult.

Sasuke turned around and a wide smile flashed on his face.

"Well, it seems we are finally on the same _**level**_."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am again xD
> 
> This fic was quite a journey, I enjoyed every moment writing it for you. Many thanks to the people who encouraged me to post this "new" version, and I hope it scared you even a little bit :P


End file.
